


Don't Want To Be Coy

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Light Bondage, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is a princess and is therefore entitled to enjoy her subjects any way she (they) please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Be Coy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awillowweeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillowweeping/gifts).



> For the request Jade/Feferi, body worship. Hope you enjoy, merry Ladystuck!

Feferi made Jade sit on the rug, folding her legs under her. Feferi enjoyed how Jade's fuzzy green bathrobe made the whole room look brighter. Jade was so good at being colorful. 

"Your hair is a mess," Feferi said, picking up her comb. "We're going to have to do something about it."

She started at the ends, working out each tangle and snarl with patient forcefulness until she got to the roots. Jade couldn't keep from wriggling, though she stilled each time Feferi clicked her tongue in disapproval. 

"You're being good," Feferi said, gently carding the hair around Jade's fuzzy ears.

"Thank you," Jade said. "Do I get a reward?"

"Maybe," Feferi said, giving a couple more thorough tugs with the comb. "There, all done." 

Jade immediately moved to stretch her stiff arms.

"Hey!" Feferi said. "I didn't say move. I just said I was done with the combing. I still need to pin it up."

"What?" Jade asked.

"You know!" Feferi said enthusiastically, tugging on Jade's hair. "Braid some gold and gems into it."

"I don't want any of that crap!" Jade said, pulling away.

"It's not crap!" Feferi said, tugging Jade back against her. Jade squirmed and folded her arms over her chest. 

"Hmph," Jade said. "Are you saying I'm not pretty enough?"

"Don't sulk," Feferi said, kissing Jade on the neck. "You are pretty." 

"Really?" Jade teased.

"Yes," Feferi said, pushing down the neck of Jade's robe with her long gray fingers, revealing soft skin for her to nibble with her sharp teeth.

"Oh!" Jade said. "Your fingers are cold." 

"Humans," Feferi said, reaching around for the belt of Jade's robe. "You're so sensitive."

"You love it," Jade said, leaning her head back on Feferi's shoulder after shrugging.

Feferi pulled Jade's robe open completely, leaving Jade's whole front bare. She caressed her way up Jade's torso, weighing Jade's breasts in her hands. Then she pinched Jade's nipples, watching Jade squirm and bit her lip with her protruding front teeth in response. 

"See," Feferi said. "Pretty." 

"Aw, Fef," Jade said, reaching down to tease her self while swaying into Feferi's touch. She squeezed her fingers down around her labia, enjoying the indirect stimulation. She was a little bit wet already, getting slicker by the minute. When Feferi pressed her hand down over hers she squealed. 

"Stand up," Feferi ordered.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Stand and strip," Feferi said. 

Jade shakily got to her feet, discarding her robe to a corner of the room. She returned to standing on the center of the rug, trying to keep her breathing calm as Feferi circled her.

"Lovely," Feferi said, lightly running a finger down Jade's arm. "But naughty." 

"What are you going to do about that?" Jade asked. 

"Arms behind your back," Feferi said. Jade could hear Feferi behind her, rummaging through the dresser drawers. Jade folded her arms behind her. 

"I could help you find-" Jade began.

"Silence!" Feferi said. "Now hold your arms still."

Jade swallowed hard but obeyed as Feferi began to loop silk cord around Jade's wrists and forearms, binding them so Jade couldn't use them.

"There we go," Feferi said. "Now you won't be tempted to disobey me."

Feferi paced around Jade again, pausing in front to push Jade's hair behind her shoulders so she could get a better look at Jade's breasts. Her nipples were so pretty and brown, standing out hard and eager. Feferi leaned down and gave the left one a friendly lick. Jade's shoulder jerked as she tried to move her hands and Feferi tsked in disapproval.

"Spread," Feferi ordered, kicking Jade's legs. "No, wider."

Jade struggled to balance with her arms bound and her legs spread wide. Feferi's distractingly cold hands running all over her bare skin didn't help.

"Please don't tease," Jade said. 

"I'm the princess," Feferi said. "And as royalty I'm entitled to tease a commoner like you all I want." 

Feferi discarded her own robe, stretching lazily and enjoying Jade's hungry eyes on her body. She smiled and leaned in to nip Jade's lower lip lightly before walking behind her again so Jade couldn't see what she was planning. Feferi's wet bulge slid between Jade's spread thighs, exploring slowly. Jade leaned back against Feferi, panting as Feferi's bulge slid back and forth between her legs, rubbing over her entrance but never pushing inside.

"Please!" Jade begged, shaking against Feferi's tight hold on her hips. Feferi's bulge ran from the back of her up between her labia, rubbing over her clit and making her squeal. 

"I don't like this," Feferi said, suddenly pulling away. Jade stumbled, trying to catch herself but failing with her arms bound. Feferi grabbed her by the hair halfway through her fall. Jade shouted at the pain as Feferi forced her to her knees.

"That hurt!" Jade said.

"I like you better like this," Feferi said. "On your knees to serve your princess." 

Feferi stood in front of her, pumping her bulge several times before placing the tip on Jade's lower lip. Jade sucked obediently, trying to relax and allow Feferi's wriggling bulge to slide down her throat. 

"Good girl!" Feferi said, gripping Jade by the hair and rubbing Jade's ear with her thumb. "Very good girl."

She pulled out when she came, jerking her bulge and releasing over Jade's face so that it dripped down onto her breasts. Jade closed her eyes and opened her mouth the way Feferi liked. She knew if she didn't please Feferi shouldn't wouldn't be allowed to get off anytime soon. As soon as she was finished Feferi dropped to her knees, hands grasping Jade's slick breasts. 

"You look so beautiful like this," Feferi said, rubbing Jade's nipples hard with her thumbs. "I just want to paint you with my color."

"Anything!" Jade gasped. 

Feferi pulled Jade forward, sprawling onto her back and dragging Jade up to straddle her face. Jade writhed on top of her, chest heaving as Feferi tonguefucked her. 

"Feferi!" she cried. "Please please please!"

She broke into a high pitched squeal, words abandoning her as she shook though her orgasm. She could no longer support herself but Feferi was there quick as a flash catching her, lowing her to lay on her side while Feferi began to unbind her arms.

"How was that?" Feferi asked, pushing Jade onto her stomach and massaging her sore back and shoulders. 

"Good," Jade said. "You're the best."

"I should say so," Feferi said. "I _am_ -"

"The princess," Jade finished. "I know."

"Brat," Feferi said. "Now sit up, you've made a mess of your hair and I have to comb it all out again."


End file.
